Escaflowne  Fania
by white dragon knight 2002
Summary: This story is about Hitomi's and Van's daughter. A trap is set for Hitomi and Fania her daughter is caught in it instead sending her to Geae and to Van the father she never knew.
1. Disclaimer

I do not own any of these characters. My story is per fan fiction.

I have always wanted to write a story about a child between Hitomi and Van but did not because I never knew how everyone would reached and if they would like it. Well now I have decided to go along with writing it and hope you all enjoy my story.

It would not let me do the chapters how I wanted to so I had to make the chapters longer to add more

sorry :)


	2. Chapter one

A young girl placed her hands on the ground steading herself as she readied herself for the gun to go off. She was determined to beat her record of ten seconds. She could do it she knew she could. She just had to push herself harder. She pushed herself off the racing blocks smoothly as the sound of the gun shot rang through the air.

She loved running. She enjoyed the beat of her feet upon the ground. The wind as it wiped by. It helped her think and sort her problems. She smiled to herself as she pulled ahead of the other girls she had this race she was going to win.

Then a cry of pain and fear ripped through the air stopping her dead in her tracks. She turned and saw a group of girls beating on the new student. Anger engulfed her and she turned in their direction and ran as fast as she could. She leapt the fence that separate them with out a second thought. She let out a cry of anger at the last moment before her foot connected with one of the girls head's. The girl hit the ground out cold as her friend called out a warning.

"Run." She said simply to the new girl as she turned to the others. "Take me on if you can."

"Easy enough." One of the girls told her.

The girl smiled back at her signalling for her to come at her. The girl ran at her not knowing how to fight properly. She knew theses girls could not fight so she would go easy on them. She pivoted on her left foot and kicked her hard in the stomach with the flat of her right foot.

She did not cheer or make any noise as the other girl went down.

She growled in irritation as one of the girls grabbed her from behind and held her.

She used the girl behind her to lift herself off the ground and kick both feet into the closest girl, knocking the girl who held her off balance. The girl loosened her grip as they fell back ward to the ground.

She rolled away from the girl who had held her. A foot connected hard with her back as she went to get up sending her back to the ground. The other girls joined in kicking her. She tried to get up again but cried out in pain as a foot hit her hard in the gut knocking the wind out of her. She covered her head in order to protect herself from being hit their as the beating continued. She closed her eyes listening to the girls laugh. They beat her because they enjoyed it. She never fought for the enjoyment of it. She only used it in self defence or defence of others.

The young girl knew very well how this was going to end if something did not change and fast.

"Enough!" She signed in relief at her English Instructor's voice. "What is going on here?"

Her body relaxed as the kicking stopped.

"She attacked us." She cried in self defence.

"I know that to be a lie. I have known you all since you were all five. I know how you all reach and behave to things. Fania would never strike in order to start a fight. She would be the one doing the defending. Now all of you inside and to the office I want a proper write up of today's events done."

At the same time all of them said "Yes ma'am."

Fania laid her head on the ground closing her eyes she suddenly her body felt very heavy.

"Do you need help up?" Her English Instructor asked.

"They will kick me out for sure this time." She told her as her body began to tremble.

She took a deep breath to steady herself as the Instructor placed her hand lightly on her shoulder. "I will make sure they do not. But you do have to stop defending every one. It will get you into a lot of trouble some day." She could hear the tenderness in her voice. "Up now you need to get to the office Fania."

Fania nodded pushing herself up and walking with her back to the school.

Fania watched her reflection in the mirror as she leaned slightly forward with her hands on either side of the mirror. Her pitch black shoulder length hair was tucked into her hood. Her emerald green eyes looked deeper and colder as dark bruise outlined her right eye. She had gotten into another fight because of her fast temper. She had been defending another unwanted child like her. She did not mean for it to get so far out of hand. The teachers just did not understand. They had threaten to kick her out for good if she got into one more fight.

She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. She closed her eyes holding in her pain. They did not understand her. No one did. She had no friends, no family. She was alone. And she wanted it to stay that way. Between her dreams of another world and her visions she had learned the hard way not to tell anyone. It was safer that way. She had to take care of herself. No one else was going to.

She opened her eyes as she pushed herself away from the mirror. She was complemented on her beauty although she did not see it. She was slightly taller then average height for a woman, thin, with a well kept figure. She dressed in men's clothing in hopes of turning off the boys to no avail.

It was summer vacation soon. She would be one of a dozen still at the private school she lived at after everyone left to go home. She liked it that way.

"I do not belong here." She told her refection as she placed her hand over the pendent of the neckless her mother had given her.

She shook her head as she turned on the water letting it warm up. She filled her hands with water splashing it on her face in order to hide the few tears that escaped.

"No one is coming to save me." She scolded herself as she turned the water off her temper rising again. She took a deep breath to relax herself as she walked out of the shared bathroom and into a large well lit hallway. When she first arrived she thrilled at the beauty of the school, with it`s deep red carpeting and copper red painted walls with many different land scap paintings. The building was a vast old red brick building with eight floors and countless rooms of all sizes.

Now she hated her prison. It never changed.

She walked into her own single room. For that fact alone did she know how truly well off her family was.

She took the neckless off as she sat on her small bed pulling her legs up. She started the neckless swinging as she had seen her mother do many times before. It always kept perfect time always completing a second with her clock. No matter how her neckless fell it always kept time. Fania loved to watch it swing back and forth. "Take me away from this place." She begged it. She never wished on her pendent before. Her mother had told her to be careful when wishing upon it, for it granted wishes. Fania thought her mother was telling bedtime stories to help her sleep. Fania was so tired of not fitting in. Of being alone. "Take me away from here. Far away." She repeated in beat with her neckless. She closed her eyes sitting straight up. She repeated it louder as she lifted her chin up.

Fania stood up stretching her body it felt like forever that she had sat on her bed in her meditated state. She oddly felt refreshed. She opened her eyes realizing she was no longer on her bed. She glanced around and saw forest all around her. Huge trees with breath taking green leaves had replaced her bedroom. She screamed before covering her mouth.

_That is it stupid give yourself away._ She thought to herself. _Where am I? _She wondered as she looked around.

She glared down at her bare feet regretting taking her shoes off. She rebelled in every little way she could. Now she wished she had not, now she wished she followed the rules.

She looked up as she took a step forward her breath caught as her foot stepped on something hard and cold. Fania looked curiously at her feet to see what she had stepped on. She knelt taking her katana lovingly in her right hand.

Her mother had it made for her and sent the katana to her shortly after she arrived at the private school. It was the only gift her mother sent her. The sword's hilt and sheath were a dark blue. The sword was made for her in order for her to learn how to weald it. She had also learned other weapon's but the katana was her's to keep. Some how it had followed her here. She always kept it in it's glass case on her dresser when she was not using it. She took very good care of her sword for like her neckless it was the only link to her mother.

_I hate my mother. _She reminded herself as she gripped the sword's hilt hard.

Better to live her lies that she told herself then let the pain and the heart break of the truth eat her hole. She stood straight up as she held the hilt of her sword in her hand.

She started forward in what she knew to be north. She was the only student who had to take survival lessons for the outdoors. The other kids teased her for the classes she had. At first she thought they were correct that she was strange and the lessons selected for her even stranger. As time passed she learned that they were jealous. While they studied math, she learned how to make a fire from nothing more then two sticks. She had more trips out to the wild in her school year then they had in their whole lives. She had been all over Canada and had started to travel the United States of America before she was some how transported to this wild woods.

She was not allowed though to slack in her studies as the other students thought she was. She spent her down time studding everything that was requested of the other students and more. She knew all the world's history without needing to look it up. She enjoyed learning of the history of the world as much as she enjoyed taking pictures of the land scape she saw.

"Hold." A deep man's voice commanded her.

She did as requested looking over her shoulder. _Dumb ass. _She yelled at herself as she looked him over.

She had let her mind drift so she had not heard him approach.

He was over average height for a man. She could tell he was well formed even though he ware a loose fitting light green shirt and light brown leather pants. His dark brown hair was cut short. His light brown eyes stayed locked on her.

"Who are you? Where do you come from?" He demanded.

She eyed his hand as he placed it on his white katana.

_Where the hell am I? _She wondered to herself.

"I am me from that place I live." She told him crossing her arms over her chest smiling a cocky smile at him.

"Be careful."

"Or what you will shack your stick at me?"

Fania glanced around as other men came out of hiding all dressed similar to the one she spoke to. She needed to learn when to keep her tongue still.

"Drop your sword." The man commanded as he stepped towards her.

Her body tensed as she felt the tip of a sword on her back. She sighed doing as she was told. She growled as he picked her sword up off the ground. "Check over her. Tie her up. This thief will be taken back for judgement."

"I am no thief." She informed him.

The man held up her sword. "This sword is to fine of a weapon to be in the hands of a lady. A proper lady does not weald nor needs a weapon."

She laughed. "Well I am not proper lady."

"No you are a thief. Look how you clock yourself in a hood. Thief."

"Be careful or you will choke on those words." She threatened.

He smiled. "And what will you do to me?"

"I am going to keep that for a surprise."

"I do not believe that. You a woman is no threat to me."

"That is your first mistake."

"I do not believe so." He signalled to his men as he turned away from her and walked in a north east direction.

She said nothing as they checked her over. She eyed the one who took her neckless from her as he placed it in his pouch. "You will go down with your master." She warned him.

The men laughed. "Like my master, I do not fear you."

"You should."

He paused in his step as he followed after his commander. She did not fight them as her hands were tied behind her back before she was lead forward.

They travelled through the vast woods until the light began to fade. _Sunset._ She thought to herself.

She sat where they left her as they set up camp. No one talked to her the whole time they worked. Some one was always with her. They did not want her to escape. Which she was fine with because if she left to soon she would not get her belonging back.

The third man who stood watch over her had to be only a few years older then her. His body was still between that of man and child. His dark brown hair was kept as long as his neck. His light brown eyes kept flickering to her.

"First time out?" She asked him as he nervously gripped his sword's hilt.

"I am not supposed to talk to you." He whispered.

She smiled gently at him. "Please."

He looked at her frowning slightly. "Yes." He answered simply.

"Where are we going?"

"Fanelia. Where our king is."

"Fanelia?"

He nodded. "Yes we are no more then a days walk away."

Fania looked at the sky. She had never heard of Fanelia before. She gasped as her eyes fell on the moon and what appeared to be Earth. "Oh no."

The young man looked at her. "What is wrong? Do not fear the King of Fanelia. King Van Slanzar de Fanel is a nice man."

_King? Earth did not have Kings. Nor one by the name of Van Slanzar de Fanel._

"This is going to sound crazy. What is this world called?" She felt sick as she waited for the answer.

"Gaea. Why?"

Fania head dropped as she paled. The world from her dreams. "I feel sick."

The young man knelt beside her. His soft eyes met her's. She could not get over how much she liked his eyes.

"Are you well?" He asked placing his hand on her forehead.

"Forgive me." She whispered in his ear as she leaned towards him.

"Forgive . . . " His confused words were cut short as her elbow connected with his ribs.

She took a hold of his dagger slamming the hilt into his jaw. He cried out in pain as he hit the ground. She looked around as she cut the rope which held her wrists together. She traded the dagger for his katana.

"Better." She said as she looked for the man who had her neckless.

She smiled to herself as he came running towards her. His sword still sheathed. She ran at him slamming her shoulder into his side. She tripped him as she cut the rope which held the pouch her neckless was in. She kicked him hard in the stomach as he hit the ground.

She guest right that they would underestimate her because of the fact that she was a woman. The first one was easy to take down. She figured that now that they saw what she could do the fight was about to get harder for her.

She faced the second man who came at her. She lifted his sword with her borrowed one as she kicked him hard in the gut. She slammed her fist into his throat causing him to choke. She kicked his sword away from him as he hit the ground.

The others were more careful as they approached her. The third one took her two hits to disarm. She hit him hard in the face as he fell to the ground. She spun around and kicked the next one in the head. Before he hit the ground the commander of the group hit her hard in the back of the head. She cried out in pain as she hit the hard ground.

"Do not kill her." He ordered his men. "I want to take her to King Van alive." He turned to the young man. "Are you in one piece Akira?"

"I am commander."

"Good. Now tie her back up and do not go near her this time."

Akira hung his head for a moment. "Yes commander."

The commander knelt and scooped up the pouch she had dropped. Her upper lip curled in a silent growl as he opened it pulling out the neckless holding it up between them.

"I know this neckless. It has been many years since I have seen it. But I would never forget it. Thief you will be punished for stealing it."

"That neckless is my." She said throw clenched teeth.

"Hit her on the head again Akira. I want her knocked out."

Akira. "Sir?"

"Do it. She will be less trouble to us that way."

The young man nodded his head. "As you command."

He took the hilt of his dagger unhappy about his task and hit her hard enough to knock her out. She cried out in pain before closing her eyes darkness engulfing her.


	3. Chapter two

Fenia tried to force her eyes open as she felt her body lifted up but they would not obey her. She moaned in pain as her head throbbed. What little light made it through her closed eye lids hurt. Her stomach turned as she swayed on her feet. Someone took a hold of her arm and steadied her. She did not fight them yet allowed them to lead her forward for she could not get her legs to work fully on their own. She licked her lips. At some point she had bitten her bottom lip. Her throat hurt so she figured she must have been screaming in her sleep from the nightmare which she had.

She figured her teacher held her arm. She must have wondered again in her sleep while she had another dream of that world she often dreamt of. She had hurt herself before a few times while dreaming. She did not always have nightmares of that far away world but she would gladly give up the dreams all together if it meant no more nightmares.

This one had seem so real. Waking in the woods and being accused of being a thief. Being tied up and dragged off in the direction of Fanelia and to whoever this King Van was. But she knew it was just a dream, they always where. She was in the school safe.

"Stand." A man's voice commanded her.

She stopped confused she did not know his voice. He was not one of the teachers and never before had she left the school during one of her nightmares. She began to worry that this time she had and she was with a complete stranger. She began to shake at the idea of being away from the school and with someone she did not know. Most of all in the state she was in. She would not be able to defend herself if it came to that. She was helpless.

"King Van Slanzar de Fanel I have brought the thief to you as requested."

_King Van Slanzar de Fanel? Oh no._

She forced her eyes open as she slowly looked up. The man she had met in the woods stood on the left side of another man. His black hair was cut short. His brown eyes stayed locked on her. His lanky body was very welled muscled. She figured that he had been a warrior in his youth. A blue katana the same colour as her own rested at his right hip. A brown leather belt darker in tone then his brown leather pants. His red loose fitting shirt complemented him well.

"We found this on her my King." The commander told him as he held up her pendent.

The man held up his hand as he looked at the pendent. The commander placed it in his hand. Fania relaxed a little as she noted the expression on Van's face turn sad.

"That is mine I did not steal it." She barley managed to say.

"That is still to be decided." The commander informed her.

"Where did you get this?" Van asked her holding it up for her to see.

"My mother gave it to me."

"Your mother?"

She nodded her head. "Along with the sword that was taken from me. I demand to have what is mine returned to me."

Van lowered the pendent walking closer to her. "Who is your mother."

She snorted. "Why do you care?"

"Because there is a chance I know her." Van stopped in front of Fania looking her over more carefully.

Fania tried to step back as he did so, yet a strong hand rested on her back forcing her to stay where she stood.

"Please your parents. Who are they?"

She took a deep breath as her anger began to rise. "Hitomi Kanzaki is my mother. I have no idea who my father is. She never told anyone."

A mix of happiness and sorrow flashed through his eyes. "May I have your name?"

"Fania Kanzaki."

Van smiled. "Fania. She named you after Fanelia." He placed the neckless back on her neck.

"My King." His commander said behind him.

"Silence." He told him over his shoulder. "How old are you?"

"What is it to you?" She enquired.

"Because if I am correct, you are my daughter."

Her knees gave out at his words. Her jaw hung as she stared at him.

"What? But . . . how . . . you knew my mother for real?" She finally made herself say.

"Yes. I met her when I was fifteen. When she was ported here. Do you not know the story?"

"No she never told me." She said not holding in her anger as she pulled on the man who held her. "I am fifteen. Am I yours?"

He smiled happily. "Yes." He placed his hand lightly on her shoulder.

As she looked him over better she saw the similarities between them. Her hair was the same colour as his and just as untamed. She also had his strong build. Her appearance was more like her mother then him but she could see herself in him. Mostly in the way he moved and spoke.

"Let her go. I will tell you everything. I do not understand why she did not."

Fania shrugged her right shoulder as she flexed her body in order to work her stiff muscles.

"Follow me." He told her as he lead her out of the throne room.

They sat alone together in a dinning room at a simple brown wooden table. He had sent his men away before sitting with her. He told them he did not fear her and wished to have time alone with his daughter.

She did not speak as he talked she would save her questions for when he was finished as she had been taught to do.

She sat silently leaning forward in her chair as she looked at her hands after he had finished his story. It was a lot for her to take in.

"We were only together once the night before she left. I never regretted it. I always hoped she would never either."

"She did not give me away out of regret. Her family talked her into it." She whispered. "I was her little princess." She fell silent unable to say more. Her anger and sorrow fighting to break free.

"You have her eyes." He said suddenly.

She flinched at his words but did not look up.

"If you had her hair colour then you would look exactly like her." She could hear the smile in his voice. "Yet you act like me."

"If she gave you the pendent before she left, then how did it come into her possession in order for her to give it to me?"

"It vanished nine months after she left."

"It returned to her out of it's own will."

"Would seem that way."

"Are you married?"

Van was quit for a minute before answering. "Out of duty. I do not love her as I love Hitomi."

"But you love your wife."

"No. I care about her but I do not love her. I married her and had two sons with her out of duty as King. Love had nothing to do with it."

"Do you love your sons?"

Van was taken back by the question. "Of course. How could I not love them."

She nodded once. "How old are they?"

"Ten and six."

"May I meet them?"

"When they return. They are away with their mother at this moment. She is visiting her father in Asturia. In time you will meet everyone."

"Alright."

"You look pale. Are you well."

She slowly shock her head. "I use to dream of this place. Now I understand why. It was calling to me. I refused to answer. Upon me preying on the pendent this world was finally able to take a hold of me and bring me here. I am here for a reason. Question is what is the reason? My mother was brought here before the war. Lets prey a war is not on its way."

"Agreed. I rather peace for Gaea." Both sat for a moment before Van spoke again. "I will have a room prepared for you and your sword returned to you."

She finally looked up at him. "Thank you. My mother had that made for me. Now that I have seen your sword I know why."

"Yes it looks exactly like my own."

"My mother made sure I was instructed in swordsmanship as soon as possible. I can use all sword types and daggers but the katana is my favourite because of the fact she had sent me the sword. I also know many different hand to hand fighting styles."

"Hitomi made sure you knew a lot."

Fania shrugged. "Only the best for her little princess. She would never allow for me to have second rate to anything or anyone. I can cook and clean, as well as strategies a battle field."

"Do you wish to continue your studies?"

She looked shocked at his question.

"You are my daughter. A princess of Fanelia. You have but to ask and you shell have it."

"Truly?"

"Yes."

"May I learn to polite a guymelef?"

Van laughed. "Woman do not pilate guymelefs."

Fania crossed her arms. "Then I cannot have anything I want Van."

Van frowned. "I do not like that you called me by my name."

"What else would I call you?" The hurt was clear in her voice.

"I was not the one who hurt you. I did not even know you were born." Van was also clearly angry.

Fania stood up looking down at him. "Everything breaks." She told him before walking off.

She knew he was not to blame. She just needed somewhere to place her anger and he was the closest thing.

"Princess."

She turned around to see who had called to her. It was the young boy from the woods. He still had the bruise clear on his face. Akira stopped as he neared her and bowed to her. "Princess, I have requested to guard you."

She laughed. "I beat you up once already. Are you wishing to have another one?"

He stood before speaking. "No my Princess. I simply wish to serve you."

"First off I have a name. Use it." She told him as she turned and began to walk again.

"Yes Princess . . . Fania."

"I guess you are my guide as well."

"Yes."

"I wish to see Escaflowne."

"Would you not rather to go to your room first?

"Why?"

"You have had a long journey. Do you not wish to change first?"

She shook her head. "I do not. There is nothing wrong with what I am wearing. Now take me to see Escaflowne."

"As you wish."

She slowed enough to let him pass her and lead the way.

He lead her to a building outside of the castle surrounded by huge trees. She walked through the door as Akira held it open for her. She stopped as she saw Escaflowne. She slowly walked forward with her hand out. She closed her eyes as she placed her hand on it's leg.

"It is huge." She said in awe. "Van piloted it." She rested her forehead on Escaflowne enjoying the feel of the cool metal. "Amazing. I see now why woman do not pilot them. She would not be physically strong enough to do so."

She lowered her hand as she backed up. Looking over Escaflowne one last time before turning to leave. Akira had the door open for her before she could speak.

"Is there a sparing room?" She asked as she walked past him.

"Indeed."

"Is there a punching bag there?"

"A what?" He asked confused.

She stopped and looked at him. "It is a leather bag about my height filled with sand which hangs from the roof off the ground from a chain."

He shook his head. "No we do not have one of those."

She started to walk again. "I would like one made for me."

"Yes Princess."

She sighed heavily.

"Fania." He corrected himself. "Do you wish to go to your room now?"

"Yes that would be good."

Akira lead her to her room.

She looked around as she followed him. "This place reminds me of a old Japanese castle. It is very beautiful."

"Japanese?"

"Yes, they are a society where I am from."

They stopped in front of a room. It was bigger then her room back on her world. A clothing chest was at the end of her bed. Her sword rested at the top of her bed. A huge window allowed in the light from the setting sun. She walked over to the clothing chest and open it.

"Dresses." She said in degust.

"Do you not like them?"

She stood straight crossing her arms. "I do not wear dresses. Ever."

"Do you wish me to find something more fitting for you?"

"Please. Pants, shirts will do just fine."

"Pants? Are you sure?"

She looked at him over her shoulder. "Very sure."

He bowed his head to her. "As you wish. Other things will be added to your room as you buy them for yourself."

"Where is the bathtub?"

"The bathing room is not far from your room. Do you wish for me to take you?"

"Please. I smell bad enough for five people." She laughed.

He smiled at her joke. "There is a towel at the bathing room, your rob will be in the chest."

She nodded as she bent down to dig it out. It was a simple soft blue with the Fanelia royal symbol on it.

"Alright lead the way." She said as she gathered up the rob.

"Princess Fania wishes to bathe." He told a older woman as they headed down the hall. "Prepare it for her."

The woman nodded to him before walking off.

"It should be ready shortly. The water is not far from the bathing rooms. It takes a little to wait for it to heat though."

"Thank you." She said before going into the room he indicated. "You may go now."

"I cannot I have to stay here and wait for you."

"Why?"

"Because I am your personal guard. Wherever you are I must be as well."

She frowned. "You are joking?"

He smiled at her. "No."

She could not get over how much she liked his smile. For a warrior it was very gentle.

"I am going in there without you."

"Of course. I will wait out here while you bathe."

"The whole time?"

"Yes."

She sighed as she entered the room and closed the door behind her. "And people say I am crazy."

She jumped as the door opened. The older woman from before bowed to her. "It will not take long for your bathe to be ready." She motioned to a stole. "You may sit there while you wait."

She sat and watched as the tub was filled. She took her clothing off after she was told the tub was all filled.

"What a day." She said closing her eyes.

At some point she had drifted off into a light sleep. The hot water felt wonderful to her as she laid down in it.

She gasped as she opened her eyes suddenly sitting up in bed.

"Fania, are you alright?"

She slapped him hard as he got close enough to her. "How dare you remove me from the tub and bring me back here."

He rubbed his sore cheek. "That was not me. I did not look at your naked body. You had fallen asleep so I ordered you dressed and brought back here. I carried you here. But I did not take you out of the tub or dress you."

"Oh. I am sorry. I thought."

"You should go back to sleep. You need it."

"I do." She agreed laying back down.

She watched Akira stand by the door before pulling her covers over her and closing her eyes. "What about you?"

Akira looked at her over his shoulder. "I am a light sleeper. I will sleep at your door."

"Do you not want to switch with someone and get some real sleep?"

"No."

"Why not?"

She saw his smile in the faint moon light. "Sleep Fania. Do not worry about me."

She closed her eyes again. The image of his smile still in her mind.

Fania leapt out of bed as the sun warmed her up. She cursed herself for not waking to her alarm clock that was not like her at all. She was going to ba late for class.

She screamed as she tripped over something. Instinct took over as she noticed a young man laying upon the ground being the cause of her tripping. Her leg kicked out and connected with his ribs before she remembered all that had happened.

He cried out in pain gripping his side.

"Morning to you too Fania." He moaned in pain.

Her jaw hung from shock and guilt. "Oh no, I am so sorry. I forgot I was not on my home world. I reacted without thinking."

She stood offering her hand to him. He reached out his right hand and allowed her to help him up. He held her hand in his looking into her eyes smiling slightly. She gasped as she felt her own heat rising letting go of his hand pointing to the door. Her eyes turned cold again as she pulled her emotions in. "Out while I get dressed." She demanded.

He nodded before walking out.

She quickly dressed putting back on her clothing from before refusing to ware a dress or skirt.

She pressed her hand on where her pendent rested as it became very hot. She slipped her hand into her shirt and put her hand on it to pull it off. Her mouth opened into a silent scream as air did not fill her lungs. She fell to her knees as the heat shot through her hand up her arm engulfing her whole body. What was happening? This had never happened to her before.

She tried to stand but was unable to as she saw a small white light. Her heart rate picked up as she saw a tall woman emerge from the light. Her waist length blond hair was loose and waved about her like water stirred by an unseen wind. Her ice blue eyes rested on Fania. Their icy feel turned her body suddenly cold. It felt to Fania as though her heart had stopped. The woman walked around her as she studied Fania.

"I did not call you." Her voice was as cold as her eyes. "Who are you? Where is Hitomi. I called for her not you. How dare you. Now I have to recalculate my plans." She lifted her hand in dismissal of the matter, her skin as pale as ice. "Never mind you will do. You have her blood. And Van's. Your secret is safe with me Draconian." Her smile chilled Fania even more. "Perfect."

Fania's body fell back into nothingness as the woman vanished.

Van rested his ear on Fania's chest holding in his tears and terror which threatened to choke him. She was breathing barely and her heart beat was very soft but it was there. What scared him so much was the fact that her eyes stared in fear at nothing, her jaw hung open and she went from fever hot to ice cold. He had seen this before with her mother. He had almost lost Hitomi the same way. His heart would be crushed if he lost Fania.

"Do not leave me now that I have you." He whispered as he rubbed her skin in hopes of warming her.

He picked her up and carried her close to him. "Run ahead and start a fire. She needs to be warmed up." Van ordered Akira as he grabbed blankets before running out the door with her.

He loved his sons, he cared about his wife, but Fania was his and Hitomi's daughter making her more important to him then anyone. He had preyed for Hitomi to be returned to him and he was granted Fania. He would do everything to make sure he never lost her. She was the closest he would ever get to having Hitomi back. Like hell he would let her go.

He placed her carefully on the hard stone ground in front of the fire putting blankets over her going back to rubbing her skin.

Van cried out in relief as Fania took a proper breath. Her heartbeat and breathing returning to normal. She moaned lightly as he wrapped his arms around her. He allowed himself to cry a little as he hid his face on her shoulder. He had forgotten true fear of losing someone. He forgot how much it truly hurt. How wonderful of a feeling it was to love. Her being there reminded him of how everything felt. All those lost emotions. How wonderful.

"Van." Fania gasped. "You are hurting me."

He loosened his grip on her looking into her eyes. Hitomi's eyes.

"Sorry." He said simply.

He wanted so badly to give her a kiss on the forehead but thought better of it.

"Van. Is everything alright?" A formulary voice asked.

Van looked over his shoulder to see a tall well built man with long blond hair dressed in a white shirt and black pants standing behind him.

"Allen." He forced himself to release Fania placing her down gently on the floor.

She had closed her eyes falling a sleep.

"Who is this?"

"She is why I requested you to come here. She is Fania Kanzaki. Hitomi's and my daughter."

Allen gripped his sword hilt hard stepping closer to see the young woman better. "She looks like Hitomi."

Van nodded. "She has not been here very long. I sent for you as soon as she arrived. I cannot trust many with this secret but I know I can trust you."

Allen nodded once. "Always. Is she guarded?"

"By Akira."

"He is a good one to have on the task."

"Agreed." Van slowly stood watching Fania the whole time. "We have much to talk about Allen. Akira take my daughter back to her room. Call for me if anything goes wrong."

He nodded. "Yes my King."

Fania woke in her bed. She tried to sit up but was unable to for her body hurt to much. She flopped her head to the side. SHe blinked a few times to clear her vision as she stared at Akira as he knelt by her bed.

"Are you well?" He asked her as he stood up.

"I am in a lot of pain. I do not understand why."

"Do you wish for your father?"

She was silent for a moment. "Yes, but no."

He looked at her confused.

"What happened?"

"You fainted and would not wake. You looked scared the whole time. Your body went from fever hot to ice cold. You were not breathing proper. We do not know why."

She carefully made herself sit up putting her legs over the edge of the bed. She put her hand on her forehead as her head began to spin and hurt.

"The vision. She did this to me." She whispered. "Where is Van?" She asked Akira as she carefully looked up at him.

"Do you wish for him to be brought here?"

"No." She stood up on unsteady legs. She waved him back as he moved forward. "Take me to him."

Fania followed after Akira she refused his help as they walked to the thrown room.

She stopped as she saw Van talking with a tall blond man.

"That is Allen." Akira informed her before she asked.

Both Van and Allen looked towards them at the sound of Akira voice

Akira bowed. "My King. I have brought Fania here at her command."

Fania rolled her eyes at Akira. Allen raised his eyebrow while Van smiled slightly at her reaction.

"Rise and come forward."

Akira did as requested.

"It is good to meet you Princess." Allen bowed deeply to her.

"I have a name you know."

"And she likes it if you use it." Akira said smiling.

Fania shot him a irritated look over her shoulder while Allen laughed.

"I see."

She snorted ignoring them both. "I came to show you I am well before going to the sparing room to practice my sword." She told Van.

"I have spoken with Allen and he has agreed to instructed you in swordsmanship."

Her eyes flickered towards Allen before going back to Van. "Wonderful."

"He has also agreed to teach you how to pilot a guymelef because I cannot bring myself to do so."

She looked at him in shock then happiness. "Thank you."

He nodded. "You are welcome. You will know as soon as it arrives for you. For I have to have one made special for you."

She stepped forward about to hug him then catch herself. She did not need to let herself to get close to him for heart break always came with it.

Van looked at her confused as her eyes turned cold again. "Thank you." She simply said.

With that said she turned and walked off with Akira at her side.

"I will start your lessens early tomorrow." Allen called after her.

She stopped at the sound of his voice and turned to face him. "I will make sure to be prepared."

"I will see you then."

"Tomorrow." She turned back around and continued to walk.

After they were far enough away she spoke again. "Mind leading the way to the sparing room."

He smiled as he took the lead.

"Thank you god." She said as she spotted the punching bag she had requested before.

Like running the punching bag helped her think and feel better.

"Hungry?" Akira asked.

She jumped at the sound of his voice. She had not realized how long she had been there. She whipped her forehead with her hand. She was drenched in her own sweat. Her heart beat hard in her chest.

"King Van asked for you to join him but if you do not wish to I can have your food brought to you."

"He offered that?" She asked as she stretched.

"No. I simply know how you can be."

She dropped her hands at her side at his words not knowing what to say.

"You might want to clean up first."

"I might." She said walking past him.

He followed her to her room and waited at her door as she went in. She smiled to herself as she closed the door seeing a ice blue silk shirt and black leather pants on her bed. Next to it was a light purple evening dress. Without a second thought she changed into the shirt and pants. She brushed her hair quickly not bothering to look in the mirror which was as tall as her which was bought for her at her request. It was not her taste it was to pretty with it's white wooden frame with roses carved on it. She figured Akira had nothing to do with picking it out.

Akira stood as she left her room. She spun in a circle as though she was in a dress. She lightly waved her hand at him and said in a jesting voice. "Do I not look pretty?"

"Always."

She stopped her joking as he turned and walked in the direction of the dinning room. She said nothing more as she followed him. What would she say? She was not good at that kind of stuff.

Van looked up at them as they entered. Beside him sat a woman near his age. She had long hair the colour of sand. It was as straight as she sat. Her hazel eyes never looked up from her food as she ate.

Two boys sat with them. The oldest on Van's right and the youngest on her left. Both the boys had her colour hair. The oldest had Van's eyes while the youngest had her's. Both of them did not look at her. She felt very unwanted.

"Sintha, Tania and Mika, this is Fania." Van spoke with pride as he introduced her.

All three looked up for only long enough to say hello before going back to their meal.

Van indicated to the chair beside Tania. "Please sit."

Sintha shot her a cold look. Fania had to force herself not to walk out. She sat where Van wished her to Akira closer to her then normal. Before she had a chance to try any of her food Akira took a bite of everything then took a sip of her wine. She looked at him in shock as he did so. She knew he was to put his life on the line for her but seeing him do so was very different then hearing about it. She could not get over how close he was as she ate her food.

"How was your day?" Van asked her as he finished his meal.

"Good. Thank you for seeing to the punching bag. It helped."

Van nodded placing his arms on the table and leaning forward. "I am happy to hear that."

"I saw Escaflowne. He was amazing. Do you miss it?"

"Some days. But I rather the peace that comes with not piloting him."

"I understand that." She looked at Sintha hoping if they talked it would change her opinion of her. "Do you enjoy it here? Must be different from your home."

Sintha did not speak to her she simply stood up "Boys follow me." The three of them walked out ignoring her.

Fania frowned. "What did I do?"

Van shrugged his shoulder. "You are a threat to her."

"How?" She asked confused.

"You are my eldest."

"But I am a girl."

"True. But if you pushed it the thrown could be yours and who ever you marry will be King. Not my sons."

"But, does that not mean I would have to get rid of my brothers?"

Van crossed his arms. "Yes."

She looked at him in horror. "I would never do that."

"It does not matter to her. She wants you gone. So Akira has to stay closer to you. While Allen is here he will help guard you. I am adding to your guard until she relaxes enough for me to lower it back to just Akira."

"I am going to hate that fast."

"I am sorry."

"Not your fault. Rather be kept alive."

Van stood. "I do not mean to be rude but I must cut this short I have work to do."

"Alright."

"Good night Fania." Van said to her as he stood.

"Night Van." She replied.

He took a deep breath but let it go.

"Why do you use his name?" Akira inquired.

She took the glass cup and let go of it. Akira took a step back as it shattered. "Everything breaks."

He looked at her sadly but said nothing as she sat and gazed out the window.


	4. Chapter three

Akira kept on Fania's heel as she walked towards the court yard. Van had requested her to see him there as soon as she awoke. She figured he had something important to tell her so she skipped breakfast to see what he wished of her.

She knew the Kingdom well enough now to not need Akira to take the lead. She learned fast her way around. As well she learned to read him to know if she was headed in the wrong direction.

Fania stopped in her tracks as a odd cat lady stopped in front of her. Her long pink hair was pulled back into a loss ponytail. Fania watched as she twitched her tail back and forth.

"Hitomi?" She asked as she tilted her head.

Fania crossed her arms. "Close."

The cat lady rose to her full height and walked over to her. "You look like her. You must be Fania, Van's daughter."

"And you are?"

She circled around Fania before speaking "Merle. Lord Van is waiting for you."

"I was on my way there before I ran into you." Fania crossed her arms glaring at Merle.

"Yes you are Hitomi's daughter." She smiled before turning and walking in the direction Fania was headed.

"Lord Van!" Merle screeched.

Fania cringed at the sound of her voice as she did so. She stopped in the doorway to the court yard as she watched Merle throw her arms around Van's neck and hug him tightly. Van smiled at her as he hugged her lightly back.

"Morning Merle."

"I came as soon as I heard you had asked for me. I am so happy to see you I have missed you."

"And I you."

Van let go of Merle as he looked at Fania.

"She looks like Hitomi but moves like you Lord Van." Merle said proudly.

"You called for me."

"Well no manners." Merle lifted her nose into the air. "You could at least say good morning to your father."

"I could." She said as she stepped forward. "But I wont."

"Do not feel bad my King. I do not get good manners either. All her teachings and nothing on manners." Akira joked.

Fania looked at him over her shoulder giving him a mean look. "Don't start or my manners will get worse."

Akira bowed to her. "As you wish."

"I asked for you here because your gift I had made for you is here." Van informed her as she returned her attention to him.

Fania turned on her heel as Van pointed east of them. Her eyes widen as she saw a silver guymelef.

Fania looked over her shoulder at Van. "I thought woman were not allowed to pilot them."

"They are not. I decided you will."

"Why?" She turned the rest of the way around to face him. "Why?" She asked again as the silence continued.

"I want you happy."

For once Fania allowed the silence. She forced herself not to walk away. She was not used to people caring. Everything she was taught and had was because her mother wanted it. Nothing was because she wanted it. Now she was given a guymelef for no other reason then she wanted one and Van hoped it would make her happy.

"Thank you." She whispered the word un able to do more.

"Allen will be here soon to begin your instruction."

"Do you have to do anything else to do today?" Fania flinched at her words as soon as they left her month.

Van looked at her confused.

"I mean . . . do you have time to watch my first lesson."

"If you want that then yes."

Fania could not stop herself from smiling. She was always jealous of the other children every time one or both parents came to watch their performance. She always had it in her head that if her parents ever came to see her she would punish them by sending them away but here she was requesting Van to stay and happy that he would.

She unbuckled her sword and handed it to Akira. "Hold this for me while I warm up."

Akira nodded as he took the sword from her. As always Akira eyes never left her as she did her work out. She could not figure out why she was not use to it yet.

"Where are your other guards?" Van asked as he looked around quickly.

Fania shrugged. "I missed placed them."

She saw her father smile as she drew herself a starting line. She had been informed by him during his tail of her mother that Hitomi ran to help her thoughts and emotions. Fania figured it made him happy to see the similarity between her and her mother.

Akira snapped his fingers after she nodded her ready to him. She took off like a bolt dirt kicking up behind her. She knew she would not need to keep count of the seconds for Akira would do it for her. She listened to the beat of her feet hitting the ground. Something she had done so many times before. But this time it was different. She was not hiding behind the activity but enjoying the fact that she was showing Van how good she was at running.

She turned to Akira as she competed her run. "How did I do?" She asked out of breath.

"Ten seconds." Akira informed her.

"Still." She said in irritation as she walked over to where Akira stood, Van now stood beside him.

"Sorry I am late." Allen said as he walked over to them. He bowed to Fania. "Morning. Are you ready?"

Fania nodded her head. "I am."

She took her sword from Akira buckling it on before walking after Allen.

She watched as he showed her how to open the guymelef. She placed her legs and arms where he showed her.

"Now you simply move as you would if you were not in the suit and it will do as you do."

"Alright."

"Close it as soon as I am down on the ground then move your guymelef."

"Ok."

She waited until he was out of the way before doing as instructed. It was like lifting a metal boot as she forced her leg up. She gripped the hand holds hard as she grinded her teeth. After she got her guymelef moving forward it became easier to do so. She loosened her grip on the hands. She pulled up the arms getting the feel for them.

"For now I am just going to have you walk around in your guymelef until you are use to it. Then I will have you fight me in your guymelef."

"Alright."

"Alright all done for now. I will have you walk around again this evening. From now on every morning and evening I will have you pilot your guymelef as well as work your sword."

"Alright." Fania said as she got down.

Her whole body hurt as she stretched. Fania expected Van to leave but he stayed and watched as Allen worked with her with her sword.

After she cleaned herself up she walked to the dinning hall and found Van and his wife sitting at the table.

Sintha looked up at her as she entered. "Welcome Fania I was hoping to see you."

Fania looked at Van who shrugged his shoulder slightly.

"I spoke with my father and he agreed to have you at his home so you may stay there to find a husband." Sintha continued.

Fania stopped her jaw dropped. "What?"

"You are old enough to marry I do not see why you cannot go and find a husband in my home land."

"No!" Van said suddenly. "Fania stays here with me." He did not look at Sintha as she spoke.

Sintha lifted her chin. "Then perhaps some nobbles may come here to court her." She suggested.

"I will think on it."

Sintha stood and bowed her head to Van. "As you wish." She turned and waved to Fania as though she was a pesky fly. "Fania later."

With that she walked out of the room.

"Is she trying to get rid of me?"

"Yes."

"So much for her getting over me being here." Fania sat beside Van. "Am I in time to eat with you or do you have to go."

"I will stay."

"Akira are you going to eat?"

"Worrying again about me?"

"You are no use to me starved." She said as she handed him a plate she had filled with food.

"True."

"I am having a celebration in honour of you being here tomorrow night. Please wear a dress to it."

"Yes Van."

Fania made sure to do her work out and piloting early because of the calibration Van was having for her. She had a long bath so she would smell fine for it. She did not mind the idea of the party. She did not like the idea of wearing a dress. She could not remember the last time she wore one.

She stood by her bed looking at the dress. "Like ripping off a bandage." She told herself as she picked it up and put it on.

She looked herself in the mirror hating the dress even more. It was a silver evening gown with white lance along the neck line.

"Perfect dress." One of her attendant Cleara said smiling. "Sir Arcane will adore you in it."

"Who?" Fania asked letting Cleara fuss with the gown.

"He was invited to court you. He is so handsome. You will truly like him."

"Van arranged this?"

"Yes." She said still smiling at the thought.

"Leave me."

She bowed before walking out.

Van had agreed to wait on her being courted until she decided she was ready. As time passed Fania wanted to leave less and less. She did not think anyone truly missed her back on Earth so staying did not bother her. The thought of Van going behind her back like that hurt her more then she ever thought it would. She thought her wants and desires mattered to him. Now to learn she was wrong and he was like everyone else cut very deep.

She opened her window deciding she was not going to go after all. If she went through her door Akira would more then likely try and stop her from running off. She was better on her own. It was safer that way. She punched the window fame angry with herself for allowing herself to get attacked to them. Never again.

Fania grabbed her sword tossing it out the window. It was not easy for her to slip out in the dress. She would have gotten changed first but she figured Akira would check on her due to her taking so long.

She picked up her sword and walked as fast as she could in the dress. She stopped in the garden as a bad feeling choked her. She looked around not seeing anyone. "Breath. No one is there." She told herself as she started forward again.

She froze cold as a large man dressed in black stepped in front of her. She unsheathed her sword as two more men walked into her line of sight also dressed in black.

She screamed as she was kicked in the back. She cursed her dress as she hit the ground there was no way for her to fight them proper in it. The first man took her sword from her kicking her in the face while laughing.

Before he could hit her again Akira sliced his katana along his arm. Fania gasped as his arm was soon covered in blood. In a few moments Akira had injured the remaining men. He jumped back as one sliced Akira shirt open. He growled as he killed the man who had ruined his shirt.

Fania watched wide eyed. She never thought he would be such a magnificent swordsman. It had not taken much for her to take him down. She should have known better for Van allowed him to be her only guard.

Akira turned to her and knelt in front of her. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No." She said forcing her tears back as he body began to tremble. "You . . . you killed him."

"I had no chose."

She flinched as he placed his hand on her arm. He removed his hand for a moment before placing it back on her arm pulling her to him.

She rested her head on his chest with her eyes closed. She could not get over how solid his chest was.

"How were you able to take them down so fast? It was not hard for me to take you."

"I did not want to hurt you when you went at me so I took it easy on you."

"Oh."

She pressed harder into his chest as he laughed. Enjoying the feel of it.

"This is why I do not wear dresses."

She moaned lightly as he rubbed her back. Fania looked up at Akira their eyes locking on each other's.

"May I have this dance." Akira asked as music started in the distance.

Fania nodded allowing him to position her hands. She could not remember the last time she slowed danced. She reminded herself to relax and allow him to lead. After a few moments her body relaxed. Fania placed her head back on his chest enjoying the sound of his heart beat.

"Fania." Van called as he ran towards them.

She pushed away from Akira as she saw him. "Van I am alright."

Van gave Akira a hard look as Akira moved away from Fania. "What happened?" He demanded.

"Cleara told me you had arranged a meeting for me in hopes of me being courted. I got angry and went out my window. I was attacked and Akira saved me."

Van looked around quickly his eyes resting longer on the dead man then any of the injured ones.

"How did you know she ran Akira?" He asked looking at him.

Akira knelt lowering his head. "I checked princess Fania room due to her taking a long time worried something had gone wrong. I noticed she was not there so I tracked her here where she was being attacked. I defended her my King as you instructed me to. I had no chose on killing the man that I did, but the leader lives."

"Good he will be questioned."

"Is it true Van?" Fania asked him anger gripping her. "Did you arrange the meeting?"

"No. I did not. I will speak with Sintha and have the matter dealt with."

Fania looked at him shocked. "But you told her no."

"She wants you gone she will do anything to do so."

"Do you think this is her doing?"

"Could be."

Fania took a deep breath to steady herself for as she anger left her it was harder for her body not to tremble.

"Are you well?" Van asked moving closer.

"No, I feel sick."

Fania did not stop Van as he hugged her. "You should return to your room and sleep."

"What about the calibration?"

"I will inform them you are not well. They do not need to know why. Do not worry."

She nodded unable to speak.

"I will walk you. Akira follow."

"Yes my King." He said as he stood.

The three of them walked in silence back to Fania room.

"Akira you are to stay with her no matter what she is doing. Am I clear?"

"What!" Fania said crossing her arms.

"I do not want you attacked ever again. If Akira is present it is harder for a trap to be set for you. He knows the truth of what is happening he can tell you when a lie is being told. So now no matter what he will be there."

Fania gave Van a deathly look. "No."

"You have no say in this. I have to return to the guests. Go to sleep I will see you in the morning. I will send a medic to see to your wounds Akira. The matter is done." Van turned and walk away before either could speak.

"And people say I am a pain in the ass."

"You are your father's daughter."

"So I have been told."

Fania walked into her room Akira right behind her. "I will not look if you wish to change." He said as he closed the door.

Her heart picked up at the thought of him being right there with her wearing nothing. She so badly wanted to order him out but she knew that he would not disobey Van. She began to tremble again but not for the same reason.

"That . . . that would . . . be good." She stumbled over the words.

"No one will hurt you. You are safe now."

She was safe from being hurt physically. But emotionally was in question. She watched as he turned away from her and knelt on both knees. She quickly undressed and put on her sleeping clothing. As she finished she looked at his back. She had not noticed the back of his shirt was ripped until then. She so badly wanted to touch the exposed skin. Instead she made herself jump into bed.

"I am changed now."

Akira stood and faced her. She looked over his wounds seeing them better in the candle light. "You are badly hurt."

"I will be alright."

He sat by the bed leaning slightly against it.

"Promise?"

"Promise. You should get some sleep."

"I should." She closed her eyes sure sleep would never come to her.

Fania made sure to do her work out and piloting early because of the celebration Van was having for her. She had a long bath so she would smell fine for it. She did not mind the idea of the party. She did not like the idea of wearing a dress. She could not remember the last time she wore one.

She stood by her bed looking at the dress. "Like ripping off a bandage." She told herself as she picked it up and put it on.

She looked herself over in the mirror hating the dress even more. It was a silver evening gown with white lance along the neck line.

"Perfect dress." Her attendant Cleara said smiling. "Sir Arcane will adore you in it."

"Who?" Fania asked letting Cleara fuss with the gown.

"He was invited to court you. He is so handsome. You will truly like him."

"Van arranged this?"

"Yes." She said still smiling at the thought.

"Leave me."

She bowed before walking out.

Van had agreed to wait on her being courted until she decided she was ready. As time passed Fania wanted to leave less and less. She did not think anyone truly missed her back on Earth so staying did not bother her. The thought of Van going behind her back like that hurt her more then she ever thought it would. She thought her wants and desires mattered to him. Now to learn she was wrong and he was like everyone else cut very deep.

She opened her window deciding she was not going to go after all. If she went through her door Akira would more then likely try and stop her from running off. She was better on her own. It was safer that way. She punched the window fame angry with herself for allowing herself to get attacked to them. Never again.

Fania grabbed her sword tossing it out the window. It was not easy for her to slip out in the dress. She would have gotten changed first but she figured Akira would check on her due to her taking so long.

She picked up her sword and walked as fast as she could in the dress. She stopped in the garden as a bad feeling choked her. She looked around not seeing anyone. "Breath. No one is there." She told herself as she started forward again.

She froze cold as a large man dressed in black stepped in front of her. She unsheathed her sword as two more men walked into her line of sight also dressed in black.

She screamed as she was kicked in the back. She cursed her dress as she hit the ground there was no way for her to fight them proper in it. The first man took her sword from her kicking her in the face while laughing.

Before he could hit her again Akira sliced his katana along his arm. Fania gasped as the first man's arm was soon covered in blood. In a few moments Akira had injured the remaining men. Akira jumped back as the one who had kicked her in the back sliced Akira shirt open. He growled as he killed the man who had ruined his shirt.

Fania watched wide eyed. She never thought he would be such a magnificent swordsman. It had not taken much for her to take him down. She should have known better for Van allowed him to be her only guard.

Akira turned to her and knelt in front of her. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No." She said forcing her tears back as her body began to tremble. "You . . . you killed him."

"I had no chose."

She flinched as he placed his hand on her arm. He removed his hand for a moment before placing it back on her arm pulling her to him.

She rested her head on his chest with her eyes closed. She could not get over how solid his chest was.

"How were you able to take them down so fast? It was not hard for me to take you."

"I did not want to hurt you when you went at me so I took it easy on you."

"Oh."

She pressed harder into his chest as he laughed. Enjoying the feel of it.

"This is why I do not wear dresses."

She moaned lightly as he rubbed her back. Fania looked up at Akira their eyes locking on each other's.

"May I have this dance." Akira asked as music started in the distance.

Fania nodded allowing him to position her hands. She could not remember the last time she slowed danced. She reminded herself to relax and allow him to lead. After a few moments her body relaxed. Fania placed her head back on his chest enjoying the sound of his heart beat.

"Fania." Van called as he ran towards them.

She pushed away from Akira as she saw him. "Van I am alright."

Van gave Akira a hard look as Akira moved away from Fania. "What happened?" He demanded.

"Cleara told me you had arranged a meeting for me in hopes of me being courted. I got angry and went out my window. I was attacked and Akira saved me."

Van looked around quickly his eyes resting longer on the dead man then any of the injured ones.

"How did you know she ran Akira?" He asked looking at him.

Akira knelt lowering his head. "I checked Princess Fania room due to her taking a long time worried something had gone wrong. I noticed she was not there so I tracked her here where she was being attacked. I defended her my King as you instructed me to. I had no chose on killing the man that I did, but the leader lives."

"Good, he will be questioned."

"Is it true Van?" Fania asked him anger gripping her. "Did you arrange the meeting?"

"No. I did not. I will speak with Sintha and have the matter dealt with."

Fania looked at him shocked. "But you told her no."

"She wants you gone she will do anything to do so."

"Do you think this is her doing?"

"Could be."

Fania took a deep breath to steady herself for as her anger left her it was harder for her body not to tremble.

"Are you well?" Van asked moving closer.

"No, I feel sick."

Fania did not stop Van as he hugged her. "You should return to your room and sleep."

"What about the celebration?"

"I will inform them you are not well. They do not need to know why. Do not worry."

She nodded unable to speak.

"I will walk you. Akira follow."

"Yes my King." He said as he stood.

The three of them walked in silence back to Fania room.

"Akira you are to stay with her no matter what she is doing. Am I clear?"

"What!" Fania said crossing her arms.

"I do not want you attacked ever again. If Akira is present it is harder for a trap to be set for you. He knows the truth of what is happening he can tell you when a lie is being told. So now no matter what he will be there."

Fania gave Van a deathly look. "No."

"You have no say in this. I have to return to the guests. Go to sleep I will see you in the morning. I will send a medic to see to your wounds Akira. The matter is done." Van turned and walk away before either could speak.

"And people say I am a pain in the ass."

"You are your father's daughter."

"So I have been told."

Fania walked into her room Akira right behind her. "I will not look if you wish to change." He said as he closed the door.

Her heart picked up at the thought of him being right there with her wearing nothing. She so badly wanted to order him out but she knew that he would not disobey Van. She began to tremble again but not for the same reason.

"That . . . that would . . . be good." She stumbled over the words.

"No one will hurt you. You are safe now."

She was safe from being hurt physically. But emotionally was in question. She watched as he turned away from her and knelt on both knees. She quickly undressed and put on her sleeping clothing. As she finished she looked at his back. She had not noticed the back of his shirt was ripped until then. She so badly wanted to touch the exposed skin. Instead she made herself jump into bed.

"I am changed now."

Akira stood and faced her. She looked over his wounds seeing them better in the candle light. "You are badly hurt."

"I will be alright."

He sat by the bed leaning slightly against it.

"Promise?"

"Promise. You should get some sleep."

"I should." She closed her eyes sure sleep would never come to her.

Fania was unable to speak as the blond woman from before sat down on the end of her bed her ice blue eyes resting on her. Fania turned and looked at Akira confused.

"He cannot see me." The woman informed her.

"I am dreaming."

"No and yes. Your vision is stronger in your sleep."

"Who are you? And what do you want?"

She waved her hand dismissing Fania's words. "That is of no importance."

"Then what is?"

"For me to have you for what I wish."

"What do you wish?"

The woman's laughter chilled Fania. "I will not tell you that. Makes it harder for me to have what I want."

"Which is."

The woman smiled placing her hands behind herself and leaned back slightly. "Other then you which you already know I am not saying again it will make it hard to have."

"Last time we talked I almost died." Fania said angrily.

"I thought you were Hitomi. You will not be harmed this time form us speaking."

"Were those men who attacked me your?"

The woman eyed her.

"I will take that as a yes."

Fania growled as she tried to sit up but was unable to.

"Your mind is awake your body is quite asleep. Lay still and relax. I will not harm you."

"What do you want? Why are you here?"

"To be able to find you better. I will have you one way or another. We are done now."

Fania gasped sitting up in her bed. Akira jumped up and moved over to her.

"What happened?"

Fania placed her hand on her forehead. "Another dream, or vision or whatever you want to call it."

"What did you see?"

"The same woman as before. She is trying to find a way to kidnap me for whatever it is she has in mind. She told me the last time I was hurt was because she was expecting Hitomi and not me."

"So she can hurt you no more?"

Fania shook her head. "I fear if she wills it she could hurt me, or worse kill me."

Akira paled at her words. "King Van must be informed."

"Later please. I do not want to get up yet."

Akira nodded sitting again by the bed. "In the morning then we will inform him but no later."

"Alright."

She closed her eyes again. To her it felt as though she had not slept at all.

"Lady Fania." A man called from behind Fania and Akira as they headed towards the thrown room where Van was.

Fania stopped and looked behind her. The man who had spoken was at least 6 ft. He was not well built she could clearly see he had spent most his days inside. His short blond hair was slicked back. His green eyes were the colour of spring leaves. He was no more then in his early twenties. He bowed deeply to her.

"I am Sir Arcane. It is a true pleasure to meet you."

Fania sighed. "I am off to see my father, please make this fast."

"I heard you were unwell last night." He said walking over to her.

Akira gripped his hilt hard as Arcane moved closer. His jaw tightened and he moved as though he was about to hit Arcane. Akira upper lip twitched as he stepped between Arcane and Fania. He gripped his sword hilt harder.

"Please do not stand so close to the Princess." He warned lifting his sword slightly out of it's sheath.

"It is alright Akira." Fania said as she turned to face Arcane. "Yes I was."

"I am sorry to hear that. I was very hopeful on meeting you last night." Fania rolled her eyes as Arcane took her hand in his and lightly kissed it. "I am so happy to meet you now. May I walk with you?"

"Fine. I do not mind." Fania's eyes flickered to Akira as he snorted at her words.

"I have heard you are quite a Lady. You are into swords, you enjoy watching swords play."

Fania laughed. "I am a swords-woman."

"Ah. And you like guymelefs?"

"I polit my own guymelef. I have not named her yet. My father had her made special for me."

"I see."

"I do not think whoever told you about me was telling you the truth."

"Then please you tell me. I wish to know you."

"AH, for real?"

"Yes."

"I do not think you will like what you learn."

"Try me." He smiled playfully at her.

"Princess Fania we must hurry to your father."

Fania nodded. "Good day to you Arcane. I wish to speak with my father alone."

Arcane bowed again. "Yes my Lady of course. I will call on you later."

"Sure." She said quickly as she turned away from him walking faster the rest of the way to the thrown room.

"He is just hoping to use you for your power."

Fania stopped forcing Akira between her and the wall. "What is it to you who I spend my time with?"

"I am in charge of your safety." He stumbled.

"And what does Arcane courting me in hopes of getting my father's crown have to do with my safety? If he wants my father's crown is it not in his best interest for me to stay well?"

"Yes."

"Then again. What is it to you." She crossed her arms over her chest waiting silently for his answer.

"Nothing."

Fania jaw tightened. "Nothing?" She was shocked with how much that simply word hurt. "Then I shell let him court me."

Before Akira could say anything else she turned on her heel and walked quickly away from him.

"Van. I wish to speak with you."

Van stood up signalling for everyone present to leave.

"I had another vision." Fania informed him as soon as they were alone.

Van paled at her words.

"Do not worry I am alright. She told me that now she knows me she cannot hurt me as she did the first time because she thought I was Hitomi."

"Hitomi?" Van asked confused as he sat in his thrown.

"Yes she thought I was my mother because the trap was for her not me. She will not tell me who she is or what she wants. All I know is that she wants me for whatever it is she is up to."

Van leaned forward resting his hand on his leg. "Your visions are not like your mothers she could only see events. You spoke with her."

"Yes and it was not fun."

"I wish there was a way for me to stop them. Your mother never liked it either."

Fania was silent for a moment before speaking. "Do you think she knows I am missing? I do not think she misses me. But I do wonder if she fears for me."

"I believe she misses you and fears for you. Do you wish to return?"

"No. I have nothing there. But a family I wish I was allowed to be apart of. I have a family here that I can be apart of. No I do not want to leave."

"That news makes me happy."

Fania took a deep breath. "I am going to go and work on my sword. If you need me that is were I am."

"Alright."

Fania jumped as someone took a hold of her arm. Without warning Akira hit Arcane knocking him on the ground. He put himself between Fania and Arcane as he looked down at him.

Arcane looked up at them in shock. "I am sorry I did not mean to scare you."

"Akira! What do you think you are doing? You had to know it was Arcane. Why did you hit him?"

Akira continued to stare at Arcane without answering.

"Move so he can get off the floor." Fania commanded.

Akira snorted doing as he was told.

Arcane stood and dusted himself off. "You have a jumpy guard."

"I do not know what came over him."

Arcane smiled taking Fania's hand lightly placing a kiss on it. "I understand his need to protect one such as you. You are very lovely."

Fania blushed as she took her hand back from him. "Thank you."

Arcane held out his arm to her. She smiled looping her arm through his.

"I heard you were on your way to the sparing room."

"I am."

"May I join you? I would truly enjoy watching you."

"Are you not of the belief that woman should never fight?"

"I believe a woman has a right to be who she truly is."

Akira rolled his eyes as he followed behind them. Fania ignored him.

"Always a pleasure to meet someone who believes that."

"Tell me how long have you been sword fighting?"

"Since I was six. I have been told I am grand one on one but need work when fighting more then one opponent."

"I am sure in time you will be grand at that as well. I hear you are your father's daughter and he is quite the warrior."

"Thank you. I hope to be."

Arcane stood by the door and watched as Fania worked with Allen on her swordsmanship.

At the end of the lesson Fania stopped and turned towards the entranceway as she heard Arcane clapping.

"Well done Lady Fania." Arcane said as he walked towards her. "That was very well done."

"Thanks." She lifted her hand as Akira pushed himself off the wall and started towards her.

"May I walk with you?"

"Now? I am covered in sweat. I would not make a fun buddy at the moment."

"Then I shall wait until you have cleaned yourself. I do not mind."

Fania smiled. "Alright. Wait for me in the garden."

Arcane bowed before turning and walking away.

"What do you think of him Allen?"

"I hear he is a very nice man." Allen answered her. "As with everyone be careful what you tell him. But I do not think you have to fear him."

"Thanks." She said before walking to her room.

"What is wrong?" Fania asked Akira as they reached her room.

"Nothing." He said in a low voice as he opened her door.

She closed her door placing Akira between the wall and her. "You do not like him being around do you?"

"I am just doing my job guarding you."

"Turn away so I can clean myself." She ordered anger flashing through her.

He did as he was told. Neither spoke as she changed into a dress. She ignored him as she opened her door. He kept at her side as she walked fast to the garden.

She walked over to Arcane as soon as she saw where he sat on a wooden bench.

"You look beautiful." He informed her as he kissed her hand lightly.

"Thank you."

"Shall we walk."

"I would like that."

She lopped her arm throw his allowing him to lead her down a path.

"So tell me about yourself Princess."

"Well I went to a very fine school and learned many different things."

"I take it you are not an easy woman to court." He smiled at her rubbing her hand with his thrum.

She smiled at him. "That I am not."

"I am up to it. I hope you enjoy my company as much as I feel I will enjoy yours."

Arcane looked at Akira as he snorted. "I am a Lord of my own lands. I know your father's wife. I grew up with her. If it was not for her I would have never known of you. I am so happy she told me of you." He continued ignoring Akira's cold look.

The hours passed as they walked talking about random things.

"Princess."

"Yes Akira." She stopped speaking with Arcane to look at him.

"The hour is late it is time to retire for the night."

"May I take you to your room?"

"No." She said slipping her arm from his. "I will walk alone."

"As you wish. I will call on you tomorrow."

"Alright. Good night."

"Night."

Fania turned and headed for her room. As soon as they were alone Akira closed her door hard and took a hold of her arm. "He does not care about you. He is using you. He wants the power that goes with you."

"What do you care." She said pulling away from him.

"More then you think."

"Everything breaks!"

"Not everything."

"What do you mean?"

Akira opened his mouth as though to speak but said nothing.

"Akira!"

She watched in shock as he left her room.

She quickly changed as she realized he was not returning.

"Where is Akira?" She asked her guard outside her door.

"I do not know Princess."

Fania ran to Van's thrown room. She stopped in the doorway as she heard her father talking with Akira.

"Why did you hit Lord Arcane?"

"I was doing my job as her guard."

"Arcane told me you saw him clearly when you hit him."

"I . . . I did my King."

"Then why did you hit him?"

Akira lowered his head.

"You care for her do you not?"

"I cannot take watching other men court her." He said suddenly. "She needs a new personal guard."

"No." Van said simply. "You are perfect."

"I cannot. I beg you."

"Why?"

"Because . . . because I . . . I love her."

Van did not seem surprised by his words.

Fania gripped the frame of the door as her legs wavered under her.

"I cannot court her because of my states. I am begging you release me from her guard."

"No."

"Why not."

"Because you love her no harm will come to her as you guard her."

Fania pushed herself away from the door taking off at a dead run. She simply ran not picking a direction. She could not believe what she had heard. He loved her. Truly loved her. She did everything she could think of to make sure she never loved and was never loved by anyone it was better that way. Now here Akira was telling her father that he loved her.

Now what was she to do?

She stopped leaning against a tree breathing heavily. Her heart beat hard in her chest. Fania closed her eyes as she let her body slide down the tree.

"Are you trying to let harm come to you?" Akira asked as he stood over her.

"How do you do that?" She asked opening her right eye.

"I have spent a lot of time with you. I have a good idea how you react to what."

"Sit with me."

Akira smiled. "Is that a order?"

"No." She said looking up at him.

Akira lowered himself down beside her. She closed her eyes leaning against him.

Akira sat up as he saw Allen come into view.

"Akira." Allen called out. "Good she is with you."

"Uncle." Akira flinched at his relaxed speaking. "I apologize Allen."

"Do not worry Akira."

Fania glanced at Akira confused. "Allen is your Uncle? How? His sister is younger then him."

Akira paled as Fania stood moving closer to where Allen dismounted his steed.

"I can explain."

"No time for that now." Allen said taking her arm gently. "Now Fenia I need you to look at me and listen to me."

Fania frowned at Allen placing her right hand on her stomach. "Allen?"

Allen took hold of her other arm locking his eyes on her's. "Van is missing. You are now Queen. We need you to never leave my side until we get this in order. Sintha is demanding your head. She believes she should be next after Van and her son should rule not you."

Fania legs gave out, her eyes never left his.

"Fania stay with me." He said shaking her slightly.

"My father is missing and they are fighting over his crown." She cried tears flowing down her cheek. "He might be alive and well. And their fighting for nothing. He is missing not dead!" She used Allen's arms to pull herself straight. "Should we not wait to see if he returns, or found?"

"Fania someone has to rule until he does. You have to remember his family line is known for vanishing or dying young."

"So! I will not give up until I find him!"

"Fania. My Queen you are needed here."

"To do what, sit on my ass?" She shook her head hard.

"Please. For now your father's people need you here. Please for your father stay here."

She took a deep breath. "Fine."

"I came a head of your guards to talk to you. They will be here soon."

Fania wiped her tears away as Allen removed her father's sword from the saddle and placed it in her hands. He fell to his knees placing his forehead on her feet.

"Queen of Fanelia I place my life before your's and will serve you."

She looked at Akira confused. Akira mimicked what she had to do. She bit her lower lip hard drawing blood. She placed her right hand on his shoulder tasting her blood as she spoke.

"I except your service Knight. Stand."

Allen rose to his feet bowing his head with his right fist over his left side of his chest. "I thank you Queen Fania de Fanel."

She nodded her head wanting to scream and run, but forced herself to stay.

She flinched as Merle bounded to her stopping at her feet.

"My Queen." Merle cried tears flowing. "I place my life before your's."

"I except." She stumbled over her words as she placed a trembling hand on Merle's right Shoulder.

Merle jumped to her feet throwing her arms tightly around Fania crying hard.

Fania hugged her back trying hard not to cry as well.

"He is gone Fania. We cannot find him anywhere. Where is he? We have to find him."

"Agreed. But Allen thinks I should not run off. My Father's people, my people need me."

Merle nodded her agreement unable to speak. Fania carefully removed Merle's arms from around her neck.

"Why me? Why not Sintha?"

"She is so mean." Merle said her tail twitching. "No one likes her. Everyone would be very upset if she was Queen. You cannot allow it Fania you have to make sure she never becomes Queen."

Fania nodded once. "Alright. I will do my best." Fania frowned. "I do not have to go Dragon hunting do I?"

Allen laughed. "No my Queen. In honour of Lord Folken Dragon slaying is no more."

"Good. Because I do not like the idea of Dragon slaying."

They fell silent as the royal guard rode over to her.

"It is time to return my Queen." Allen said indicating to his horse. "I will walk so you may ride."

Fania made herself not argue as she mounted the horse. She rode slow enough for Allen to keep up she did not trust anyone else but him and Akira at this moment. If she got killed there would be no one to find her Father. She knew deep down he was still alive. She had to find him, but first her duty to his and her people. She wanted him to be proud of her. She wanted him to know how well she ruled while he was gone. She would do what was needed of her first then find him.

Everyone bowed or knelt who saw her as she passed greeting her as their new Queen. She could clearly see Merle was honest with her that no one wanted Sintha to rule.

She waited until Allen took a hold of her horse's bridle before dismounting. Allen handed the horse over to a stable boy before stepping to Fania right side. Akira moved to her left. They entered the castle and walked to the thrown room never missing a step.

Sintha glared at Fania as she entered the thrown room. Sintha sat in her Father's thrown.

"I am Queen." Sintha announced.

"You are not Queen. I am. Now remove yourself from my thrown or I will kill you."

Sintha paled at her words her jaw hanging. "You would never."

Fania took a hold of the hilt of her Fahter's sword. "Try me."

Sintha slowly stood up moving out of Fania way as she sat on her Fahter's thrown.

"I Fania Kanzaki de Fanel daughter of Van Slanzar de Fanel, claim the thrown of my birthright. Any who challenge?" She glanced around the silent room and Sitha's who head hung in defeat. "I am your Queen. Let it be known."

"I feel like a thief in the night." Fania leaned over and whispered to Akira and Allen.

Both of them smiled at her words.

Fania was shocked when everyone present but Sintha cheered. She was relieved that they were happy about her being Queen. She was sure Sintha had her followers but it would take a bit for them to gather. More then enough time for her to figure out how to stop them.

It was along day for Fania as she sat on the thrown greeting everyone one by one as their Queen.

"How did my Father do this?" She asked as she stretched. "I am so bored I could hit my head against a wall."

"You are young. You will get use to it." Her adviser informed her. "Your Father was the same way at your age. It took him much time to get use to his role as King."

"Queen Fania." Arcane called as he entered the thrown room.

Fania rolled her eyes. "Here we go." She said low enough for him not to hear. "Yes Sir Arcane?"

He knelt at her feet kissing her hand lightly. "I grieve your Father he was a good man. I am so sorry to hear of your loss. I must return to my home. If you wish to see me again I shell gladly return. I known now is not the time to court you Queen Fania. So I shell leave, but I do hope to hear form you in the future. I truly did enjoy our time together."

Fania watched him in confusion as he rose to his feet. "I thank you Arcane. Perhaps in time I shell."

"I thank you Queen Fania." He smiled before bowing his head.

"Depart and be well."

"Thank you." Arcane turned and left.

"What a lair." Akira said crossing his arms.

"Not now." Fania told him.

"What if he is the reason for Van being gone." Merle cried.

Fania shook her head. "No. He is not."

"How can you be sure?"

"Trust me Merle."

Merle nodding her head her sorrow clearly on her face.

"I wish to retire for the night." Fania said standing.

"Yes my Queen." Allen said bowing deeply. "You have to go to your Father's rooms." Allen whispered in her ear.

She closed her eyes tightly for a moment before opening them again. She wanted to go to her room, lay on her bed and cry herself to sleep. Not her Father's room and be kept up all night because of her sorrow, but she knew now was not the time to argue.

She walked in silence to her Father's sleeping room. She placed her hand on the door for a few seconds before opening it and entering his room. Allen stayed outside with the other guards while Akira entered with her.

She unbuckled her Father's sword holding it against her chest. She saw her sword hung up by the window.

"Do you not want to sleep on the bed?" Akira asked as she laid down on the floor.

"No." She choked out the word.

Akira sat near her watching her silently.

"Akira?"

"Yes."

"Lay with me."

He said nothing as he laid behind her taking her into his arms as she faced him never letting go of her Father's sword. He held her tight as she began to cry.

"I am one of Zaibach's many experiments." Akira informed her as her crying lessoned. "I am Dilandau's son. I do not know who my mother is. I never met her. They tried to make me pure evil. They did everything they could to make it so. Van saved me. Showed me kindness. He believed in me when no one else did. I owe him everything. I would gladly die for him. Now that Dilandau is Celena I have seen her twice. She is a very gentle person. As Dilandau, he was not nice to me. I am having a hard time forgetting. My Uncle Allen is kind to me as well and understanding with me staying here with Van."

"How old were you when my Father saved you?"

"Four. Van saved me not long after your mother left."

"You were so young." She whispered as she looked up at him.

"Yes."

Fania sighed before speaking. "I do not hate my mom. I try. But I do not. I was five when I was sent to Canada for schooling. Her parents thought that if I was far away from her she would not be as tempted to come and get me. She was told if she saw me or sent me gifts I would be cut off and have nothing. She let me go so I would never be without. Cast out she could have never given me a good life. I know she married into a good family because my life improved but she would have not been able to marry if she had kept me."

Fania paused as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I can remember her so well. Sitting with me on my bed telling me tales of a brave King in a far away world. I thought it was just bed time stories. She never told me any names. But she looked so happy when talking about the brave King. I had no idea she was telling me about my Father. She called me her Little Princess. I had no idea. I just thought it was a nickname."

Akira held her tighter as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Akira?"

"Yes."

"Never leave me."

She moaned softly as he kissed the top of her head. "I would die first."

Fania gasped as she looked up at him.

"I love you Fania."

She gently ran her finger along his face. "And I you. I love you."

"Get some sleep Fania. Tomorrow is going to be another long day."

She nodded her agreement as she snuggled into him.

Fania turned around a few times as she found herself in a strange metal room.

"Father!" She screamed as she saw Van in a steel cage hanging from the top of the room. "Father!" She screamed again. "You do not hear." She clenched her fists in anger. "A vision. I cannot talk to you."

She looked around again in hopes of learning his location. "Ice Queen! Where are you? What do you want?"

"You." Chilled laughter caused Fania to tremble. "Come to me if you dare."


	5. Chapter four

Fania opened her eyes Akira still holding her. She knew Akira nor Allen would not help her. They would both try and stop her because they would want her to stay safe with them. That only left one she could ask. She had to find Merle and fast. She carefully removed Akira arms from herself. She did not move away from him until she was sure he would not awake. She stood by her door staring at it. She figured Akira let himself truly sleep because their were more guards around.

She walked as quietly as she could to the window removing her sword carefully from it's wall mount. She looked down towards the ground. It was to high for her to jump down. Plus a guard was on the ground by her window. She would have to climb up to the roof. She glanced around until she found the perfect spot to use. She scaled the wall without a second though. Having done so many times over. She crawled along the roof as flat as she could until she was out of sight of the guards near her Father's room. She sat up slightly thinking to herself.

_Alright, where is Merle? And how do I get to her? _

She closed her eyes focussing as she had done in the past. She imagined Merle. Silencing her whole self in order to learn where she was.

Fania opened her eyes as she got a vision of Merle with Escaflowne.

_Perfect._

She removed her shirt tying it around her waist so she would not lose it. She prepared herself for the moment of pain as her white angle wings shot out of her back. She pushed herself off the roof flapping hard in order to gain flight. In a few seconds she was at the building that housed Escaflowne. She pulled back in her wings as she landed, putting her shirt on as fast as she could before opening the door.

Merle smiled happily at her as Fania closed the door.

"I knew you would come. You are so much like Van."

"I had a vision. I have to use Escaflowne to find him."

Merle looked at her in shock, fear and hope before looking back to Escaflowne.

"How."

"Van and Escaflowne bonded once. I will use that bond to fined him."

"Can you do that?"

"I think so. I need you to tell me how to awake him."

Merle pointed to the energist glassed on the far side of the room. "You will need to use your blood in order to make a blood pack. Take the energist and place it in the crystal. Then you can use him."

Fania nodded walking over to the glass case.

"How do you plan on opening it?"

Fania did not answer she simply balled up her fist and punched the glass as hard as she could. She gripped the energist hard as she ripped it out of the case. She lowered her arms allowing herself to bleed on the energist as she walked back over to Escaflowne. She took a deep breath as she pushed the energist against the crystal scared it would not work. She cried out happily as the energist sunk into the crystal. She quickly pulled it out again. She jumped down as Escaflowne opened for her.

"Wow it worked."

"Of course it worked you are Van's daughter. Only royal blood may use him."

"Now I need you to cause a distraction."

"Can you pilot him?"

"Can you distract everyone enough so no one notices me running off with him?"

Merle shrugged. "Lets give it a try."

Fania nodded her agreement as she climbed up into Escaflowne. She closed the hack before sitting and getting herself ready. She had not seen Merle leave. She would have to wait and hope Merle could do it.

She closed her eyes focussing on her Father and Escaflowne. "I need you to help me find him. Help me."

She almost screamed as all their past memories together flooded her mind at once. She opened her eyes unable to make noise as her body went limp for a moment.

"Thank you."

Fania made Escaflowne move as she heard a loud boom in the distance.

_Merle must have blown something up in order to distract everyone from what was about to happen._

She pulled out the sword slicing through the door before crashing through it. The action was very hard on her. She gasped as pain flooded her body.

_Now is not the time to be weak. _She reminded herself as she had Escaflowne run in the direction she sensed her Father.

She put the sword away as she ran. No one would be ready for her to take off with him. It would be along time before they were ready to go after her. More then enough time to get away and find her Father.

Fania stopped to rest as soon as she thought she was safe enough to do so. Her body hurt from piloting. She could not get over how much more it hurt then piloting the one her Father had made for her.

She cursed herself as a guymelef appeared near her.

"Akira?" She called as he leapt out of the guymelef. "How did you do that?"

"One of Dornkirk's experiments. Remember?"

"I have to find my Father and I will not let you stop me."

"Then I will go with you."

"What?"

Akira walked over to her taking her into his arms. "I cannot be away from you."

"Alright. But do not get in my way."

He smiled. "Happy to see you to."

She hugged him back. "We should go. The others cannot be far behind."

"I need you to fly for me. I cannot run you very fast." She told Escaflowne as she watched the sun start to rise.

She cried out in happiness as he changed to his Dragon form.

"Lets go Akira."

The pair mounted Escaflowne together. Getting him to fly was much easier on her then having him run.

"Where are we going?"

"Where ever he takes us."

"That is old Zaibach." Akira. "Are you sure he is here? Zaibach has not been used since the war."

Fania nodded her head. "Oh yes he is here. I can sense him now too."

"Why here?" Akira wondered.

"Perhaps because no one would ever think to look here." Fania leaned over Escaflowne slightly. "Everything is so rotted. Shame. If it was taken care of it could have been beautiful."

"No one wished to stay here after they learned what was happening. They believed it would bring bad luck. Or worse another war. So everyone left Zaibach to rot."

"History has proven over and over again that you cannot hide from your past."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Akira took a deep breath. "You have never killed before have you?"

"No I have not."

"I remember how you reached when I did. You have to be ready to take a life. It could mean the difference between victory and failure. Are you ready for that?"

Fania opened her mouth to speak closing it again.

_Am I? _ She wondered to herself.

She licked her lips. "I am. I will only if I have to. I have to save my Father."

"Do you think the woman from your dream has him?"

"Yes."

"How are we going to stop her?"

"I am still working on that part. First we find my Father, then we find the bad woman and stop her."

"What if the bad woman finds us?"

"Then I shell be pissed at her for her ruining my well thought out plan."

Akira laughed.

"Ready? We are landing."

Akira nodded letting go of Fania. He jumped off Escaflowne as soon as they landed looking around. Fania slide down Escaflowne leaning against him as she hit the ground. She closed her eyes focussing on her father.

"Follow me." She told him as she took off at a dead run.

Akira took off after her keeping up with her. Fania unsheathed her Father's sword, her own sword attached to her back. She readied herself as guards came into view. She cut them unable to bring herself to kill. She did not look at Akira as he fought. She did not want to know if he was taking lives. She could not stomach the thought.

She turned suddenly running down a steep flight of stairs. She screamed in anger as she kicked a guard in the head knocking him down. She leapt over him slicing another guard along his arm as she hit the stairs. She pushed past him without a second thought.

Fania looked around as she came to a large metal room. She snorted as she saw one of the walls missing. Opening into nothingness.

"Akira." She called out as she did not see him. "Akira."

"Fania?" A female voice called to her.

Fania looked up to the roof. She walked until she could see who was in the cage better. She looked over the woman unsure who she was. It took a few moments for her to realize that Van was a sleep on her lap.

"Fania it is really you." She said happily.

"Hitomi? Mother?" She asked confused.

"Yes."

"Is Father alright?" She fought down her sorrow and fear as she spoke.

"Yes he is fine." She said running her fingers through his hair. "He is just knocked out."

Fania nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"I am not sure. I woke up here a few days ago. I have no idea why. I did not know where I was until Van was brought to me."

Fania nodded as she looked around. "Now to get you both out of here."

"You are so big."

"Tends to happen." She said in a cold tone.

"How did you find us?"

"Escaflowne. I used him."

"You did what?" Hitomi said in fear. "Do you not know how dangerous that is?"

Van stirred gripping his head. "Where?"

"Canful Van." Hitomi said helping him sit.

"Hitomi." He whispered.

He reached out his hand and gently touched her cheek as though scared if he did more she would vanish.

She smiled at him. "Yes I am here."

Fania watched as her Father allowed a few tears to show as he hugged her tightly. The pair held each other in silence.

"Fania is here." She told Van as he kissed Hitomi's cheek.

He turned in order to see Fania but did not let go of Hitomi.

"You are here." He said happily.

"Someone had to save you."

Fania smiled as she saw Akira walk out on the beam which held her parents cage.

"Akira! There you are."

"We are in the moment remember? We need to figure out how to lower this."

"Next time I will pain ahead."

"That would be nice." Akira said as he straddled the beam.

"Akira you are here." Van said pulling Hitomi closer to him. "Be careful."

"Yes my King."

"Akira!" Fania cried in fear as the room shook.

Akira cried out in panic as he was blasted away from the beam by an unseen force. Fania eyes widen in terror as his fingers missed the ledge of the building as he was thrown out of the room. She did not think as she ran and jumped off the edge. She shifted her body so she fell face first towards him. Her arms tucked tightly against her. As she reached him she wrapped her arms around him gripping him hard.

"Fania what are you doing?"

She did not answer him. He gasped as her white wings ripped threw her wings and she flapped as hard as she could straightening them out. He watched her with a dropped jaw.

"You can fly?"

"One joke and I will hurt you."

He back away from her still in shock as she put him down. He took off his shirt handing it to her as she pulled her wings back in.

"Thank you." She said as she put it on.

"You have wings." Akira said in awe.

"Hence the flying."

"I never knew." Hitomi said. "No one ever told me anything about your wings."

"Because I never showed or told anyone." She said letting her anger go. "White wings and telling the future. That would have gone over well. Bad enough I was locked up in a school. Did not need a cage added to that."

Hitomi flinched at her words.

A chilled laugh filled the room before Hitomi could speak.

"You." Fania said as she glanced around. "Show yourself Witch."

"Draconian. How wonderful to see you. I am so happy you made it."

"Let my parents go."

"No." Woman said as she appeared out of nowhere.

Fania did not remove her eyes from her as the room filled with armed men.

"I love the show. Your Father cannot even fly that well. Amazing." She clapped her hands giggling happily. "Your blood has everything I need. I am so thrilled I could hug you."

"Touch me and I will kill you."

She lifted her hands up before her. "I do not believe you could. You did not kill any of my men. I do not believe you could kill me. It is not apart of who you are."

"You act like a cold heart person." She continued as she walked forward. "But you are so gentle. So innocent. I do not believe my life is in danger from you." She pointed at Akira. "You on the other hand. I do believe could kill without thinking about it. You I do not like that you are here. You were not suppose to be here. I did not calculate you into my plan."

Akira shrugged. "Oops."

The woman smiled. "Indeed. I told Dornkirk you were a bad idea. But he never listened to me." She sighed. "What do I know. Not like Folken." She said in disgust. "And look were he got us. Nothing but rot now. A dream vanishing with the sunlight. A dream I will bring back to life."

"Blah blah blah." Fania spate the words as she pulled her arm away from one of the guards who went to grab her. "You will tell us how great of a man Dornkirk was, I will tell you how wrong you are. You will call me a lair. I will call you a fool. Neither of us will agree on this subject. Am I correct so far?"

The woman held up her hand to stop her men as Fania stepped towards her.

"So lets cut to the part where you try to do something stupid. Then I kick your ass."

The woman laughed. "I like you."

"Ya and it is really sad you have to kill me right?"

"Correct."

Fania palled up her fist as Escaflowne crashed into the room. The guards scattered to get out of the way moving closer to the woman.

Escaflowne took a hold of the cage and ripped in down putting the cage lightly down as Fania bolted for Escaflowne climbing up him.

"Run." She screamed as she took a hold of his control.

"No Fania do not do this." Hitomi cried as Escflowne grabbed the woman falling back ward.

Fania threw her Father's sword as hard as she could towards her Father before falling out of sight.

The woman pulled out a dagger she kept in her belt and slammed it into Escaflowne's hand as hard as she could. Fania screamed grabbing her hand as she let go out the controls. Fania shoot out her wings in hopes of slowing her own fall. The woman grabbed her foot before she could get out of reach of Escaflowne.

"We will die together then." She said wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Let go." Fania gripped her arms trying to free herself.

Fear over took Fania as the woman straddled Escaflowne. Fania unsheathed her sword from her back. She only had so much time before they hit the ground. She had to take her life or they would die together. Fania sliced the woman's throat. She hated herself for it. Fania let her sword go as she freed herself from the woman. She flapped her wings hard. Fania screamed in pain as Escaflowne hit the ground. Pain that she had never experienced before engulfed her. Choking her.

She closed her eyes free falling as the darkness swallowed her.

Fania placed her hand on her face as the sunlight burned her eyes. She moaned in pain as she tried to roll over.

"By still." A gentle hand ran along her cheek.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweeting it is me."

"I had another nightmare." Tears filled her closed eyes. "I died."

"Hush you are alive. I promise."

Fania forced her eyes open as she looked at her Mother.

"My whole body hurts."

Hitomi ran her fingers throw her hair. "You had a very bad fall."

"Fall? Escaflowne?"

"Yes sweety."

"Where is Escaflowne?"

Hitomi laughed lightly as she kissed her forehead. "He is now in Fanelia."

"How is everyone?"

"Fine. Van has taken back his thrown. Merle told us the blowing up of the one building was your idea. Allen is speaking with Van at this moment. Akira is outside the door. He refuses to be anywhere else. "

"Sounds like Akira. Surprised he is not sleeping in here."

Hitomi smiled. "He was until Van told him to stay outside the room at the door. Akira did not like that at all."

Fania cringed as she laughed. "Ouch. What happened to Sintha?"

"She ran off with Van's two sons. She was very angry with what you did to her."

"Or more so with Van still being alive ruining her taking over of his thrown."

"Perhaps."

"How long have I been out?"

"Four days."

Fania frowned. "Wow that is a long time."

"Yes. Everyone has been very worried about you."

"Really?"

"Really. Come back with me. Live with me. I have missed you so badly. Please."

Fania let her head for to the side for a moment, then looked back at her Mother. "I am happy you have offered, but I belong here. I do not belong there. I do not fit in with them. I am staying here. You belong on Earth with your family and life that you know so well. I need to be here, I want to be here."

Hitomi nodded her understanding.

Hitomi looked over her shoulder to the door as it opened. Van smiled lovingly at Hitomi as he walked in and closed the door behind him. He quickly walked over to the bed as he saw Fania awake.

"How are you?"

"I feel like I had a building dropped on me. I am sure I landed on Escaflowne and not the other way around. But it really does feel like it was the other way around."

"You bonded with him. You feel what he feels." Van informed her.

"I need to see him. I do not understand why I need to see him so badly."

"It is apart of the bond. You get use to it."

"Please. Please I need to see him."

Hitomi shook her head. "You need to rest."

Fania shook her head near tears.

"Akira." Van called.

Hitomi looked at Van confused and angry.

"You do not understand the bond. You have never felt it. She will not be able to sleep again until she sees him."

"Yes my King?" Akira asked as he stepped inside the room.

"Akira." Fania said smiling.

Without a word he knelt by the bed taking her hand carefully in his. "Fania you are awake. How do you feel."

Fania gave him a look as though he was an idiot.

Akira simply smiled.

"Akira I need you to help Fania walk so she may see Escaflonwe."

Akira had to stopped himself from arguing. "Yes my King." He forced out the words.

He carefully picked her up placing her feet gently on the ground. Fania leaned on him as she walked.

Everyone who saw Fania bowed to her. Many asked her health as they passed.

"They are happy to see me."

"And why would they be anything else?" Hitomi asked. "What you did stopped a war. You were will to die for them."

"My Queen." One of the woman said as she bowed to Fania. "I am so happy to see you well. I was worried that you were lost to us. We all preyed for you."

"Thank you."

The woman bowed again before moving out of their path.

"I think I am getting more Hellos, then Father."

"That is because you are." Akira whispered in her ear.

Fania leaned her full weight on Akira as she stopped in front of Escaflonwe.

"It will be a long time before he is fully back together." Van informed her stepping beside her. "But he will be. If you are to polit him then you must practice with him more."

"What?" Fania looked at him confused.

"He is yours now."

Fania pushed away from Akira hugging her Father tightly. "Thank you so much."

Van hugged her back. "I was selfish not to give him to you sooner. He needs a polit. And I can clearly see that is you."

"I am honour."

Fania let go leaning against Akira again as she looked over Escaflowne.

"I am going to be in a lot of pain when they fix him up."

Van nodded. "But you will feel band new when it is all done. We have lunch ready."

Fania lightly touched Esaflowne with her finger tips. "Alright. Food would be good."

Akira jumped to his feet as Van opened the door for Fania. Without warning he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly against him.

"I thought I lost you." He whispered in her ear.

"I come from a tuff family. I am not going anywhere." She said placing her forehead lightly on his shoulder. "Have you eaten?" She asked pulling away from him.

He smiled. "As long as it is not bird seed then food would be good."

With out a word Fania stepped back punching Akira as hard as she could knocking him to the ground. She clenched her fists as she stood over.

"I told you no jokes."

Akira laid on his back with is hands up. "I could not help myself."

Fania stepped back so he could stand up. Akira looked at Hitomi who watched with a shocked expression on her face.

"Do not worry Hitomi. Your daughter hits like a girl. I am fine."

Hitomi laughed. "That is good to know."

"Have you heard from Sintha?" Fania asked Van.

He shook his head. "No."

"I feel guilty about her taking off with your sons. If I had not threatened her maybe she would have never taken off with them."

"Do not blame yourself. She had been threatening leaving before you arrived. She just used you as a opened reason."

Hitomi placed her hand on Van's Arm. Van turned and smiled at her. Together sharing a silent moment.

"I prey she does not turn my brothers against you."

"I fear she will. She was very angry when she left. She hates that Hitomi is here. She will use the fact to attack."

Fania turned to her Mother suddenly. "Are you married."

"Here we go?" Akira laughed.

Hitomi looked confused on the sudden topic change. "I was." She said in a low voice. "He divorced me because I would not have children with him." She lowered her head in shame. "After what I did to you I could not bring myself to. He did not leave me after he found out about you." Her body began to shack. "He beat me. Only once, but he beat me all the same. I married into a wonderful family not a wonderful man. I put my life into my work. Anything you needed I paid for. When I was divorced my mother pitied me, my father was angry. I went to see you once when you were thirteen. I just stood there watching you. I could clearly see you were angry. The teachers had warned me you cut your hair short like a boys and ware boy clothing. In that moment of watching you. You seemed so much like your father with your hair a mess, a sword in your hand and looking ready to pick a fight. I brought you that anger and pain. I was so scared you would turn those angry eyes on me. I sat in my car and cried. I cannot undo what I did. I should have told my parents no. I should have fought to keep you."

Fania took her mother's hand in her's as her voice trailed off. "I forgave you along time ago. I just wanted my mommy back. I tried to convince myself I hated you." Fania shook her head. "But I do not. I cannot."

Hitomi hugged her daughter tightly. Tears ran down her cheeks. "You are going to be suck a wonderful woman."

"I hope so." Fania smiled slightly as she gently pulled away from her mom.

"A Sir Arcane requested to see you Fania." Hitomi informed her. "I hear he wishes your hand in marriage."

Fania shrugged. "He is alright."

"He asked if he may return to see you."

"I will think about it." Fania stood as Akira suddenly left the room. "Pardon me."

She ran after him grabbing his hand as soon as she was close enough.

"You should say yes. He would be the best for you."

"Akira what is the matter with what I am dressed in?"

He looked at her confused. "Nothing."

"Arcane would not agree. He wishes for me to dress and be as other ladies are. I am not. I love sword fighting. I want to continue to pilot. I have a constant itch to see Escsaflowne. I do not believe if I took off suddenly that he would allow it, or simply follow. He is not the one for me. I will not marry out of status or duty. I have seen what has happened to others because of it. That will not be me. My father will understand."

"I cannot be with you."

"Why?"

Akira watched her in silence.

"Why?"

"I am a Zaibach experiment."

"And I have wings. Follow me."

Fania closed the sparing room door after Akira entered. She put her arms tightly around his neck holding onto him. She relaxed as he put his arms around her.

"Your Father will kill me."

"I am sure he will not get mad if he finds you hugging me." She loosened her grip a little looking him in the eyes. "We have a little bit to our selves."

"Do you believe your Mother will leave?"

Fania shrugged. "I am not sure what she will do yet. I do not think she knows what she wants. She seems very torn."

Fania gasped as her skin went ice cold.

"Sintha my sister what are you doing here?" The ice woman asked her.

The ice woman ware a long ice blue clock wrapped tightly around herself. Bruises covered her face.

"Fania lives."

The ice woman stood up from the stone chair she sat on. "I am well aware of this!"

As her clock fell back bruises and cuts could be seen over her exposed skin.

"I want her alive. I do not care about the others. If you kill her I will be very angry." The ice woman sat back down. "Do I make myself clear?"

Sintha lowered her head. "Yes."


End file.
